This study will evaluate the benefits, incidence and severity of side effects of low dose pulse oral methotrexate in patients with rheumatoid arthritis in a double-blind study. Twenty-five patients will be randomized to receive either low dose oral methotrexate (7.5-15mg./week) or placebo for 18 weeks. The Arthritis and Rheumatism Branch is one of eleven clinics carrying out this protocol under the direction of the Cooperating Clinics for the Systematic Studies of Rheumatic Diseases.